


The Signature of Approval

by the_odd_writer



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Belly worship, Chubby Armitage Hux, Chubby Hux, Chubby Kink, Insecure Armitage Hux, M/M, Soft Kylux, Stuffing, Weight Gain, Weight Issues, also soon, damn resistance, for a while, kylo denies what he really wants..., kylo is SO kinky, mild bondage, soon, this may get long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-06-23 02:30:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15596253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_odd_writer/pseuds/the_odd_writer
Summary: Hux gasped at what he saw. “Oh stars-“ he said, eyes wide. “You’re turned on-“ he exclaimed, he couldn’t believe it. He thought Kylo was repulsed at all this but the man’s cock betrayed him...Basically just me writing chubby Hux because it's summer and I need more of it in my life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IsilwenShadewind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsilwenShadewind/gifts).



> Back on my bullshit... but did I ever leave it? ;)

In the shadows things don’t always look the same, things may be hidden or obscured in the darkness. Denial works the same way, shielding your mind from the harsh reality and truth, until either you figure it out. Or someone around you states the obvious that you were avoiding.

“Hux you’re getting fat.” Kylo’s low tone cut the silence in the room, eyes shifting around before settling on Hux, who’s own eyes shifted up from his datapad in a daring manner, fire in his gaze.

“What?” The tone he used was one of annoyance, with a hint of shame. Hux new very well that he’d been gaining weight, but chose to ignore it, to claim the mirror was distorted or the scale was faulty. It was just with his new title of Grand Marshal he had direct access to whatever he pleased in the kitchens. No more bland, limited rations. It was like heaven. Hux used to think of mealtimes as burdens on his day, but now he actually took time to have his meal, make sure he was satisfied.

Maybe, just maybe he went a little overboard most nights, stuffing his face with the richest of foods… but who could blame him? He hadn’t had such things in so many years he couldn’t help himself. Dessert had to be his favourite, it was truly _the cherry on top._

“Come on Armitage you’re not a bloody fool” Kylo snapped Hux out of his thought and then took advantage of his long legs and walked over to Hux in a few strides. He used the force to move the datapad to the desk. He moved Hux’s chair and pointed to Hux’s stomach region. The place where- Hux hated to admit- his uniform had been feeling a bit tight. More than a bit, but he refused to get a new one. He squirmed in his seat as Kylo’s thumb tried to get between the belt and the uniform, pressing into the slight roll that sat there.

Kylo moved his hands to begin to unbuckle the top, slowly more and more skin was released from the tight material, where it really got interesting was Hux’s tummy, the uniform proved to be more form perfecting than Kylo had once thought, as the more he opened the more soft flesh came free. He slowly unbuckled the belt and the belly quickly filled that space, happy to be free of that oppression.

When Kylo was done he shook his head, seeing Hux’s belly to the full extent, the stretch marks showing it had come at a quick pace. It had been only two months of Hux’s promotion. Kylo denied the hot urge to run his hands along them, feeling the difference of them compared to the silky skin around.

Hux’s face burned hot with shame as his lover looked at him. He hated to be seen like this, to be judged. Kylo just stood there as if in thought. Probably weather to throw him into the gym or just break up with him. Hux wanted to speak but any words got caught at the edge of his tongue, unwilling to go past and into the room.

Kylo hummed and pushed his fingers into the softest looking part, just under the belly button, Hux wasn’t full at the moment, Kylo found as his fingers moulded the fat easily. He rubbed his hands up and down across the belly, it was an odd thing. He’d never actually felt someone like this before. He wanted to shame Hux for it, ridicule him about indulging but Kylo couldn’t deny the hardness he felt in his cock as he imagined Hux stuffing himself with food, rubbing his belly with his shirt open after he ate too much. He inhaled sharply and stood up. That was a mistake. Thinking things like that was a mistake.

Hux gasped at what he saw. “Oh stars-“ he said, eyes wide. “You’re turned on-“ he exclaimed, he couldn’t believe it. He thought Kylo was repulsed at all this but the man’s cock betrayed him. Hux stood up, courage gripping him. Hux took Kylo’s arm, leading him to the bedroom. He stripped down to just underwear and then ordered Kylo to strip. He did, and Hux’s hands were on him, leading him to the bed. He ghosted a kiss on the man’s neck and got on top of him, hovering and smirking. It had been far too long since they’d done anything like this.

Hux was oh so bold, Kylo was getting harder by the moment, every time more skin was touched his cock ached. He put his hands on Hux’s tummy, the softness of it contorting and moving with his hands, when Hux went down to kiss him the belly grazed his hard stomach and he moaned raspily. Hux smirked and ground his hips down on Kylo. Kylo reached around and grabbed Hux’s ass, plush and enjoyable to squeeze as well.

Kylo sighed against kisses and smiled contently. He missed this oh so much. They’d just been so busy since snoke died that they never got time together. Hux almost always flanked by Officers and disappeared when not, and Kylo being the supreme leader took a lot, more than he’d ever thought. It was nice to finally have some alone time, and kylo had to admit to himself… it was nice to have Hux’s tummy pressed to him. It gave him some sort of comfort that he couldn’t get from anything else. A thought popped into his head and he almost moaned.

“May I feed you s-some time? O-or just watch you eat?” Kylo asked in a shaky voice, as if unsure of himself. Hux got butterflies in his stomach as Kylo said that. He would never think Kylo would want to see that.

“I- stars above yes.” He said, hugging kylo, laying down. “We should do it now. I’m feeling a little hungry.” He said, winking at kylo. Kylo moaned gently, nodding.

“W-what do you want to eat?” He didn’t know what Hux usually got, Hux shrugged a little, not really sure what he wanted. Then he decided.

“Something sweet and creamy, I’ll-“ he was stopped gently by kylo, who pressed a finger to his soft lips.

“I’ll get it for you.” Kylo offered, a tantalizing pink splayed across his cheeks, Hux blushed gently as well. This was going to be a night to remember… something they’d both never forget.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m sure you can pack away more... come on Armitage you can do it.” Kylo’s low voice was missed in the dark and through the soft moans of his lover. The ginger nodded, he was sure he could do it but he was so damn full.  
  
“K-Kylo, you’ve got to rub my belly” he said hopelessly. To say the least, Kylo had confided in a couple little _things_ he wanted to try and Hux had accepted stupidly. At the moment his hands were trapped in binders behind the chair he was sitting on, his legs attached to the chair as well. His shirt had been thrown away back when he’d been making out with Kylo. His belly was on full display, accentuated and pushed forward giving the illusion it was bigger because of the slight arch of Hux’s back.

The room was dark besides a faint light that was set over him, making sharp shadows and a dynamic view for Kylo who was somewhere beside him. The blindfolds didn’t allow him to see. Suddenly the sensation of Kylo’s large, warm hand was on him, on his distended belly, rubbing it gently.   
  
“I know something that’ll help.” Kylo said, bringing a bottle of light Corellian wine to Hux’s lips. The trapped ginger smiled as he smelled what it was, then parted his  lips to begin to drink, it pooled in his stomach like relief. Once he’d had enough he pulled away gently, spilling a little. It ran down his chest and across the swell of his belly.   
  
“We can’t have that can we?” Kylo asked and leaned towards Hux, licking at the pale skin, making sure all the wine was lapped up. He’d chosen the light wine for the sake of not getting Hux drunk. That wasn’t the goal. The goal was to get Hux stuffed, dazed and happy. A blush creeped up Hux’s neck as Kylo did that.   
  
“How much more to go?” Hux’s usual, commanding tone was replaced by something different, something needy. Hux had almost cleared everything Kylo ordered under the ‘sweet and creamy’ category he’d had asked for. There was one dish left. The dessert. While everything had technically been dessert the noodle dish (of course) he’d just had wasn’t sweet, just creamy. Now though, they were back to sweet, cheesecake ahead.   
  
“How are you feeling?” Kylo asked as his hand was removed from Hux’s belly to prepare the next delicacy the rest of the crew could only dream of having. Kylo was proud of that.   
  
“Fine... pretty full there’s more?” He asked again, needing to know.   
  
“Yep. A whole cheesecake. How do you think you’ll do...?”   
\-   
Better than expected. Hux had taken it well, his belly pink and flush with each bite father. He began to protest near the end but Kylo got it in slowly and carefully. He didn’t want his lover to be in actual pain, or worst case scenario was he’d throw up. They both didn’t want it. Hux was damn good at this though, so Kylo was sure he’d be fine.   
  
Warm hands released Hux’s wrists from the binders, then removed the ones on his ankles. The blindfold was the last thing to come off, slowly and with a rewarding kiss. “You did incredible...” Kylo said. Hux almost forgot to open his eyes, but soon did. His eyes immediately went to his belly and his mouth opened slowly. His hands went to the sides of it. It wasn’t giving to the touch anymore, but flush and firm. And huge. He took a breath in, cock stirring as he saw how it almost sat in his lap, stars he had to stop or even when it wasn’t full it would still rest there.   
  
“Stars...” was all he could mutter, unable to do anything else. Kylo gave him another deep kiss.   
  
“Thank you baby, for doing this with me. It’s been a treat.” Kylo winks. Hux just sighed and hugged Kylo, closing his eyes.   
  
“I’m so full...” he whispered into the hair on Kylo’s neck, “More than I’ve ever been in my life. I feel like I’m gonna explode.” That made Kylo’s cock stir and he tried to stop it. He couldn’t want this... it wasn’t right to want Hux this way, it wasn’t normal to want Hux’s belly bigger and softer, basically melting in Kylo’s hands. But he did. And he hated himself for it. Kylo envisioned it all.. it played out in his mind beautifully. He’d save that particular vision for later.

  
“Hux?” He whispered, daring to speak the words of his deep, secret desire.   
  
“Kylo?” Hux responded slowly, wanting to lay down, to get relief from the pressure he felt in his gut. He moved over to the bed, not waiting for Kylo’s reply. He lay himself down with a groan. “Come on Kylo spit it out... What do you want to say?”   
  
Kylo didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t say it could he...? Would he be met with a disgusted look? Judging the circumstances probably not. Hux would most likely just agree to whatever Kylo said. But he wanted a serious answer, not a dazed response. Kylo wanted to know that Hux either wanted what the knight wanted, or didn’t. Simple right? Not at all.   
  
“I’ve been thinking Armitage.... maybe you-“ there was a flashing red light in Hux’s quarters and a shrill voice over the intercom that interrupted Kylo harshly.   
  
_RESISTANCE ATTACK. UNEXPECTED RESISTANCE ATTACK. ALL MEN TO POSITION. ALL MEN TO POSITION. RESISTANCE ATTACK. UNEXPECTED-_   
  
Hux’s eyes shot open. “Oh no!” He exclaimed and sat up fast, full stomach lurching. He put one hand on it and began to scramble for clothes. Both of them were in the process of redressing. Of course the damned Resistance had to attack now. Now out of all times like tomorrow. Or maybe a couple hours from now. But it had to be now.   
  
It was hard for Hux to get his uniform on, it barely zipped up over his belly but he had to look presentable. It wasn’t too bad now he was standing. He sucked it in as much as he could and did the rest of his outfit. Not so bad. He scrambled to fix his dishevelled hair.   
  
The announcement kept repeating but Hux’s mind was on what Kylo was gonna say to him. What could it have been? Hux stopped at a mirror. He looked okay.. a little bigger but he could fix that. He slipped his greatcoat over his shoulders and smiled, satisfied. The thick fabric and large appearance balanced everything out.   
  
_ALL MEN TO POSITION._   
  
Hux took a breath and nodded, walking as fast as he could to the bridge. He tried to ignore the dull throb of his belly and the way he felt his face heat up for no apparent reason. Kylo wen to his TIE. They both went separate ways thinking of the same thing, Hux having the question. Kylo having the answer.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmMmmM whats gonna happen to Hux? Or Kylo? The Resistance is attacking!


End file.
